c'est quoi l'amour
by loumonie
Summary: Une version de nobuta wo produce qui finit en akira avec shuuji j'ai toujours penser qu'il devait être ensemble donc j'ai pas résister bonne lecture


L' amour c' est quoi ? Je me pose la question maintenant moi kamenashi kazuya surnommer kame par tout le monde et est le plus populaire de mon lycée, je me suis jamais poser la question de se qu'était l' amour jusqu'à présent, je m' en foutait parce que je m' occuper pas à être heureux, mais que tout le monde fasse attention à moi, c' est la seul chose qui m' importer jusqu'à se que tout ça arrive, je mis attendait même pas, maintenant je passe mon temps à penser à ça tout à commencer i jours :

Je monte sur mon vélo pour aller au lycée comme tout les matins, dés que j' arrive, je rentre dans ma classe sous les exclamations de mes camarades qui me saute dessus :

**Aratu : kame t' est enfin là**

**Moi : gomen je me suis réveiller tard**

La vérité j' en ai marre de jouer la comédie à celui qui est toujours heureux alors que je profite pas de la vie comme tout le monde, autour de moi, tous on des sentiments qu'il montre, ils ne se force pas à sourire comme moi, ils pensent à quelqu'un en rêvassant pas moi, je me sens tellement seul.

Le prof entre en classe et commence le cour alors que nous on s'assoit à nos place en bavardant un peu.

Le midi, je sors de la classe, j' en ai marre du bruit, je veux reposer ma tête je marche vers le escaliers les mains dans les poches puis :

**« je t' ai trouver »**

J'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête vu que je sais qui c' est, j soupire et continu à marcher, mais sa main se pose sur mon épaule, je bouge mon épaule, je l' aime pas, c' est yamashita tomohisa( kusano akira si vous préférer), un mec de ma classe, il est bizarre, il n'a aucun ami et se colle tout le temps à moi, ça m' énerve :

**Yamashita : kazu-kun**

**Je rêve, il m' appelle par mon prénom alors que personne ne le fait à part les membres de ma famille :**

**Moi : qu'es ce que tu veux ?**

Il penche sa tête sur le coté et me regarde avec son regard tendre qu'il à que quand il me regarde, et étire ses lèvres pour faire un sourire :

**Moi : qu'es ce que tu me veux ?**

**Yamashita : t' a manger quoi ? Demanda t-il en prenant une paille entre ses lèvres et le regarde toujours fixé sur moi**

**Moi : pourquoi je devrais te répondre**

**Yamashita : on est amie n' es ce pas ?**

**Moi : tu rêve dis-je en partant, je sens toujours son regard sur moi.**

Le lendemain, alors que je suis sur le toit, je regarde en bas sur la cour les élèves qui s' amuse, je sens des bras autour de ma taille et une tête se poser sur mes épaules, je me dégage et me retourne sous le regard de yamashita qui sourit encore, putain il m' énerve à toujours être avec ce sourire :

**Yamashita : bonjour kazu-kun**

Je commence à partir, mais qu'es ce qu'il est collant, il me suis et me prend encore dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur mon épaule :

**Moi : mais arréte**

**Yamashita : laisse moi rester comme ça encore un moment...stp**

J' écarquille les yeux, mais reste comme ça, je sais même pas pourquoi, je me laisse faire, j' ai peur que quelqu'un nous voit, pourtant je reste comme ça, je sens ses cheveux, son torse musclé contre mon dos, mais à quoi je pense moi, je commence à avoir peur en plus comme si ça ne suffisait pas , mon cœur bat la chamade, là je flippe vraiment, je me dégage de lui, il me regarde surprit, je baisse les yeux et repart en classe.

Le lendemain, en classe, je sens son regarde sur moi pourtant, j' évite de regarder dans sa direction, je veux pas croiser son regard, et puis bon sang, j' en ai marre de cette situation, c' est trop gênant, je passe devant lui et lui donne un papier en fessant mon possible pour que personne le remarque puis je sors de la classe et va su le toit, je l' attend,assit sur les marches des escaliers les doigt croiser il finit par arriver et s' accroupit devant moi, je lève ma tête je me met à rougir aah la honte, nos visages sont tellement prés, j' avale difficilement ma salive et recule un peu ma tête pour mettre de la distance :

**Yamashita : tu voulais me parler ?**

Oh mon dieu comme sa voix est douce et calme, alors qu'en classe, il passe son temps à crier :

**Moi : oui**

**Yamashita : qu'es ce qui y a ?**

**Moi : je me demandait se que tu pensais de moi**

**Yamashita : se que je pense de toi ?**

**Moi : oui**

**Yamashita : je t' adoooooooooooooore** dit-il en souriant

Hein il m' adore, alors que je passe mon temps à être méchant avec lui ?

**Yamashita : je peux faire quelque chose que j' ai envie depuis longtemps ?**

**Moi : hein ?**

J'ai même pas le temps de me remettre de se qu'il me dit, que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, oh mon dieu, les siennes sont douce et chaleureuse, il prend mon visage entre ses mains ainsi que ma lèvres entre les siennes, puis il se sépare en gardant mon visage dans ses mains :

**Yamashita : je t' aime**

J' écarquille les yeux , hein ? Il m' aime, enfin plusieurs fille me le dise pourtant quand c' est lui qui me le dit ça me fait plus d' effet pourquoi mon cœur bat la chamade :

**Yamashita : je te rendrait complètement fou de moi et tu te passera plus de moi, je te le promet**

Putain, qu'es ce qui m' arrive, pourquoi, j' ai envie de crier partout que je suis heureux, c' est fou puis je m' entend dire :

**Moi : tu me le promet ?**

Je sais même pas pourquoi j' ai dit ça, lui aussi à l' air surprit pourtant il sourit :

**Yamashita : je te promet**

Je prend son visage dans mes mains et l' approche de moi pour un autre baiser.

Le soir, je suis dans mon lit je réfléchis et me mets à sourire en pensant à yamashita, je gesticule en rigolant, nos baisser sont pas aller vraiment loin, aaaah je devient fou, c' est yamashita l' idiot du lycée qui me fait devenir comme ça moi, le n°1 du lycée, je voudrais bien aller quelque part avec lui, mais je veux pas qu'on nous voit avec lui.

Le lendemain, je le rejoins sur le toit à peine mon pied est rentré qu'il me pousse sur le mur, ses mains sur chaque coté de ma tête, il sourit en me voyant, je souris à mon tour, on s' embrasse, je veux aller plus loin, je serre sa veste entre mes doigts, mon cœur bat la chamade, je sais qu'il ne va pas passer la barrière alors je sors ma langue et lèche sa lèvres, il ouvre les yeux de surprises, je les ouvres aussi, mais quand ses lèvres s' ouvre, nous refermons les yeux, il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les serres contre le mur, notre baisser est tellement doux et chaleureux.

1 mois passe, j' ai appris une nouvelle qui m' enchante guère, je compte le dire à yamashita même si ça me brise le cœur, il me rejoins toujours son sourire au lèvres, m' embrasse et prend mes mains dans les siennes en me regardant tendrement :

**Moi : il faut qu'on parle**

**Yamashita : qu'es ce qui y a ?**

**Moi : je...je vais déménager**

Il me regarde choquer, je sens les larmes envahirent mes yeux, je vais le perdre, nous allons être séparer :

**Yamashita : quand ?**

**Moi : à la fin de la semaine**

**Yamashita : et c' est maintenant que tu me le dit** dit-il en lâchant mes mains des siennes, j' ai tellement mal, mon cœur se serre

**Moi : je veux pas être séparer de toi** dit-je avant d' éclater en sanglot, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui, je m' accroche désespérément à lui, mon cœur est briser, ça fait si mal, je n' est aucune envie d' être séparer de lui, je veux rester avec lui, je l' aime tellement, même si je n' arrive pas à le lui dire.

A la fin de la semaine :

Je suis dans le camion, il y a les élèves de ma classe, yamashita aussi est là, il me regarde de loin ; j' ai l' imprécisions qu'il n' y a que nous deux sur cette terre, mes yeux le fixe, j' enregistre son visage dans ma tête, même si je le connaît par cœur, le camion avance je le vois courir pour me voir encore, mes yeux sont envahit de larme, je veux pas partir et là sans que je pu m' en empêcher je hurle :

**Moi : TOMO, JE T' AIME**

Je le vois sourire en continuant de courir, les autres sont surprit certain se sont arrêter de courir d' autre sourit, je l' aime tellement.

2 jours sont passer, je vais dans ma nouvelle école aujourd'hui, je n' est pas cesser de pleurer de la nuit en pensant être séparer de tomo, j' ai garder sa photo sur mon porte clé comme ça, il se séparera pas de moi enfin c' est une manière de parler.

Je rentre dans la classe après le professeur sous les yeux des élèves :

**Moi : bonjours je m' appelle kamenashi kazuya enchanté de vous connaître** dis-je en me courbant, puis je me relève, je regarde vers le fond de la classe, j' entend les vagues de la plage, j'y croit pas, c' est une illusion ? J' ai les yeux surprit alors que yamashita me regarde avec son tendre sourire dont je suis fou, je peux pas me retenir, je court vers lui sous les yeux de tous et saute dans ses bras, je le serre contre moi, les larmes envahissent encore mes yeux, je ne serait plus séparer de lui, il n' en n' ai plus question.

Après les cours, nous allons sur la plage et regardant l' horizon, j' ai ma main dans la sienne, je souris je suis tellement heureux :

**Moi : je t' aime BAKA !** Dis-je en souriant, il sourit :

**Yamashita : je t' aime frimeur**

J' éclate de rire, puis je l' embrasse.

JE T'AIME ? Je te le dirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie à tes coté.

Je sais maintenant se qu' est l' amour grâce à toi, je te laisserais jamais m' échapper.

Qu'es ce qu' est l' amour?

Le plus fort et le meilleurs des sentiments


End file.
